futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Future of Nations 2 (Map Game)
This is a reboot of the original short-lived map game, Future of Nations. Feel free to the game, but as a proper nation. This game was originally created by User:Hexarafi but was rebooted by User:The2016. Rules *No Racism *No foul language *Nukes have to be mod approved * Don't say dirty language. No cursing. * Please be plausible. We will delete an implausibilty post. You will be banned if you have ... implausibility post. * You can leave complaints in the comments. * New turns will be started every 24 hours. * The Head of Games word overrides all others, The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator, and mods's trump all normal players. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation. Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * Every ... years will be archived in another pages. * If you'd like to quit the game, please comment. * Please check back every a couple days. * Optional Please upload flags of the nations as we need all of the help we can get. Mods *Game Creator:The2016 **Co-Game Creator (only help The2016): Owner of the original game *Head Mod: Sidewinder291102 *Map Mod: *Mod: Derpmaster21 *Incumbent Mod: Players * East African Federation:The2016 * Argentina:WorldMaster2016 * Italy: MegaloKaiser * India: '''Aiothai * '''Poland:Ryan * The U.K. - Epic * Indochina:Derpmaster * France: Owner of the original game * Saudi Arabia:Jack The Ripper * Brazil: TheFlyTeen (talk) * China: Darksith66 Fallen/Merged/Occupied Nations * Uganda (Merged with EAF) *'Rwanda' (Merged with EAF) *'Burundi' (Merged with EAF) *'South Somalia' (Merged with EAF) *'South Sudan' (Merged with EAF) *'Kenya' (Merged with EAF) *'Tanzania' (Merged with EAF) *'Chile' (Merged with Argentina) *'San Marino' (Merged with Italy) *'St Lucia' (Merged with NAU) *'Djibouti' (Merged with EAC) *'Eritrea' (Merged with EAC) Map Coming Soon... Gameplay GAME START!!! 2017.0 Coalition has pushed ISIS into Mosul and Raqqah. Meanwhile, conflict between SFA and Syrian Government is decreased. In Europe, Scotland and Catalonia asks for independence. North Korea continue upgrade their military and launch missile test. Tension between Russia and Ukraine increased, after Ukrainian aircraft bombed (not nuclear) Donetsk,causing three Russian deaths. In America, Hillary Clinton is elected as new president. * France: We start build up our military. We build 14 tanks, 21 artillery, 30 frigates and destroyers, and 29 aircrafts. We also recruit 7,500 troops. * Tanzania: We continue trying to form the East African Federation. (Mod Response Needed) We accept Somalia request to join East African Community. **'Mod Response:' The south of Somalia says yes, but the northern part secedes as the Republic of Somaliland and stays sovereign. *'Argentina:' We upgrade our military and defense forces. We ask Chile for a merger. (Mod Response Needed). *'Mod Response': Chile accepts the merger. * Italy: We begin upgrading our military and industry. We ask for non-aggression pacts and free market with European countries (Response Needed) We ask San Marino, Tunisia, Slovenia and Croatia for a merger (Response Needed) ** French Diplomacy: We accept. ** Mod Response: Only San Marino accept for merge. * Tanzania: We finally form the East African Federation, Comprising of Tanzania, Uganda, Kenya, Burundi, Rwanda, South Sudan and South Somalia. Now that we are such a large Country we secure our borders and upgrade our military in case other countries feel threatened and invade us. * Saudi Arabia Pass a law that all men must serve'(Response Needed)' **'Mod Response': Protests are held in public areas but soon all citizens accept this law. * Saudi Arabia Enact a reform stating how citizens( not just tourists or foreigners ) can practice any religion they please, and Sharia Law will not affect the laws of Saudi Arabia, except in Mecca, Medina, and Jeddah.''' * '''India: '''We begin a new housing project called '''A New Beginning; the project encompasses the creation of of over a million new homes and the destruction of all slums by 2027. * Tanzania: We continue to tighten our borders and we start to build Arusha into a large Capital City. We send troops to fight ISIS. We ask for an alliance and trade deal with India And Argentina. **'Indian Dip:' We warmly accept Tanzania's alliance and trade offer. **'Saudi Dip' We request to join alliance, and send 500 men to the EAF and India. * Saudi Arabia: Saudi Arabia sends 100 000 troops to Jordan border'(Mod Response Needed)' **'Mod Response:' Jordan concerned the Saudi action. They are so surprisingly about Saudi action because they're good allies. * EAF: We ask Ethiopia and Malawi if they want to join the EAF Response Needed. We decide to start and really get our country together and focus on renewable energy. We decide to follow India's footsteps and plan to have no slums and a large, economically rich country by 2035. **'Mod Response:' Ethiopia decline, Malawi asks for a year to make a decision. * USA: We ask the Caribbean nations, Mexico and Canada to join us to become the North American Union (NAU). We ask for them to join for safety in numbers in these troublesome times. (Mod Response Needed) **'Mod Response:' Antigua and Barbuda, St. Vincent and Grandines, St. Lucia accept for merger, Canada also accept but as special autonomous region, except British Columbia who join full state of NAU. But although this, they need agreement from UK Response Needed. Others are decline, especially Mexico and Cuba who strongly condemned for the action. But, Dominican Republic, Jamaica, and Barbados ask for alliance. **U.K. Dip:The U.K. says not yet but will decide in 2020 at the latest. * Vietnam: We begin recruiting 1 million troops and (Secret) creating nuclear weapons. (End Secret) We ask Laos to merger as we have much in common: a similar language, the same form of government, and we are neighboring countries. (Mod Response Needed) **'Mod Response:' Laos agree to join and ask for change name into Republic of Indochina. **'Socialist Rep. of Indochina Dip:' We gladly accept Laos's merger with Vietnam to form the Socialist Republic of Indochina, or Indochina for short. * France: We ask UK and Netherlands for alliance Response Needed. We continue increase our agricultural food production. We build some wind power plants. We start build missile (unnamed) and can reach Moscow. * EAF: We continue building Arusha into a good capital. We ask Djibouti and Eritrea to join the EAC. (Mod Response Needed). **'Mod Response:' All accept for join as they need to improve their economy. Ethiopia allows to build infrastructure to EAF in their territory. They ask for start a trade. * Italy: We begin working on a nuclear fusion reactor in Milan, and we expect it to be up and running by 2018. We also begin a space program and send two communication satellites into orbit. We ask France if they want to join us for a joint space program.(France Response Needed) There is a small imperialist movement in Sicily, stating they want the reformation of the Roman Empire, but the government takes light notice and immediately stops it. Their leader is arrested, but some of their numbers go into hiding. We begin switching to renewable energy sources, and plan to install solar panels on every building. We take the contents of the Vatican Archives with the approval of the Pope and upload them to a high security cloud network for safety should anything befall the physical Vatican Archives. We also begin a thorough research on the Archives to see if there is anything we should know about. We ask San Marino, Croatia and Slovenia again for a merger, this time they will gain autonomy.(Response Needed) ** French Diplomacy: We accept for join the space program. ** Mod Response: Only San Marino accept the offer. * The U.K.:Scotland is given a status as independent country within the British Commonwealth. ** Carribea:Carribea is formed from the Caribbean nations in the British Commonwealth. *** Mod Response: Jamaica, Grenada, and Barbados decline to form Carribea. ** (Epic, you can't control Commonwealth nations because they are now an independence nation and they're not using the commonwealth system) ** Scotland: Is given independence. ** Canada begins prepping for the referendum on joining the USA in 2020. **''(OK you can control these nations now but after this, except Caribbean, mod will decides the response of your commonwealth country. You can't control again commonwealth nations, but you still control UK and their territory, not commonwealth nations.)'' * Saudi Arabia We break alliance with Jordan and demand they join us or war'(mod response needed)' *'Brazil:' We ask all South American countries if we can create the South American Union and ask France to give Guiana to us. **'Mod Response:' All decline. **'French Diplomacy:' We decline. * Indochina: We begin improving infrastructure in the nation and we have caught on to India's A New Beginning, and we borrow their plan and put it in action. All slums in the domain of Indochina will be eradicated in at least 2025. * Poland: We ask Lithuania to join us, as a new Poland-Lithuania, and we ask Russia to give us Kaliningrad. Response Required **'Mod Response:' Lithuania joins, but Russia refuses to give up Kaliningrad. * China: '''We make more economic reforms but we also make a mandatory economics course just to make sure that the people don't cause a bear market. We also vamp up military spending to catch up with the US of A. * '''Saudi Arabia We declare war on Jordan and send full force as they had ignored our ultimatum. We also start bombing Amman. We also request a support agreement with Russia, China, and Iran which if accepted we will join with them instead of The USA'(RESPONSES NEEDED)' **'Mod Response:' Iran declines as they have bad relation with Saudi. Russia also decline. **'Mod Event:' Pakistan, Oman, Sudan, Yemen sends support to Saudi Arabia. Turkey, Lebanon, Iraq, and Germany sends their troops to defend Jordan. Egypt asks Saudi Arabia to stop the invasion. Japan, Australia, Canada, and European nations condemn Saudi action. * France: We condemn Saudi action. We send 25,000 troops to Jordan and pull 6,500 troops from Syria to defend Jordan. We continue raise our economy. We increase our agricultural and industrial production. We plan to test our missile in Antarctica. * Italy: We condemn the actions of Saudi Arabia and send 15,000 soldiers and 20 tanks to defend Jordan. We begin upgrading our military and infrastructure. We hold a restoration project on the most famous paintings in Italy and ask France for the Mona Lisa and several Italian paintings in the Louvre for French paintings in our galleries.(French Response Needed) We create the technology for an independent self sustaining lunar colony with radiation shields, moisture farms, agricultural domes, and oxygen and waste recyclers. We set the launch date for the lunar colony at late 2018 and we begin filtering our population to look for suitable future colonists.(Secret) We send spies into Croatia and Slovenia to influence the people there to join Italy as one of the members of the imperialist movement.(End Secret) Our politicians tell the press that if the people want another empire, it will be a peaceful one. * 'China: '''We launched the Tiangong-2. This prototype will help make way for a modular space station. Category:Future of Nations Category:Map Games * ' EAF: ''' We ask Sudan & Ethiopia to join the East African Federation. We improve our trade and import/export.